The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Wespink.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Calibrachoa cultivar Carillon Pink, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Calibrachoa cultivar Million Bells Pink, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected by the Inventor in 1998 on the basis of its large flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Wespink have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wespinkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wespinkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading habit, rounded and spherical plant shape.
2. Freely and continuous branching.
3. Small, narrow leaves.
4. Vigorous growth habit.
5. Flowers do not close with low light levels or at night.
6. Numerous intense purple-colored flowers.
7. Good weather tolerance.
Plants of the cultivar Wespink is most similar to the female parent, the cultivar Carillon Pink. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the cultivar Wespink and the cultivar Carillon Pink differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Carillon Pink.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Calibrachoa is more intense purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar Carillon Pink.
3. Flower throat color of plants of the new Calibrachoa is more intense yellow than flower throat color of plants of the cultivar Carillon Pink.
4. Petals of the new Calibrachoa have obtuse apices whereas petals of the cultivar Carillon Pink have emarginate apices.
5. Flowers of the new Calibrachoa do not close under low light conditions or at night whereas flowers of the cultivar Carillon Pink close under low light conditions and at night.